


Field of Combat

by VarLathVirSuledin



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarLathVirSuledin/pseuds/VarLathVirSuledin
Summary: Just another poem :)





	Field of Combat

With his sword hoisted into the air  
The brave soldier is standing there  
The wooden shield in his tight grasp  
Praying silently that it will last

Countless arrows in the night sky  
Dashing downwards with a shrill cry  
Some pierce hearts, dispatch fellow mates  
Others rebound by armor and plates

Steel meets steel over bloodstained ground  
Nowhere is mercy to be found  
Clamor and death cries taking turns  
Leaving behind soul-destroying burns

With his sword aligned to the soil  
The brave soldier finds himself in toil  
The wooden shield long broken apart  
Now praying to god with grief in his heart

© M.S


End file.
